


Taimanin Lord of Shadows

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime), 対魔忍ユキカゼ | Taimanin Yukikaze (Anime), 魔界騎士イングリッド | Makai Kishi Ingrid | Hell Knight Ingrid
Genre: Blood, F/M, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Akiyama Tatsurou/Mizuki Yukikaze, Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Mizuki Shiranui, Mizuki Yukikaze/Akiyama Tatsuro
Kudos: 1





	1. 1- They are Real

In the future, Demons are running rampant and making deals with many criminal organizations and corrupted politicians for their own debauchery.

Fortunately, there is one group of righteous people who fought them. They are known as the Taimanin, Anti-Demon Ninjas.

*************

A young woman was walking alone, her headphones playing loud music while looking at her phone. Her brain knows the location to her apartment. She will reach her apartment blindfolded.

Then she heard something behind her. "Hello?" The Woman called out then she saw another woman who is dressed in a lewd outfit, exposing her breasts. The other woman with her phone lifted up her phone. "Excuse me...."

The Woman with the phone spoke, backing up slowly, "My friend is coming and he won't be happy." Then the woman in the lewd outfit pulled out a cattle prod. She was walking closer to the other woman when she stepped on a manhole. Suddenly, the manhole cover was sent flying into the air, followed by the Female Slaver screaming. The female looked down and saw that her ankles were broken, the bones were sticking out. She was about to scream when...... She was swarmed by a group of people but they bit her with long looking fangs, digging into her jugular vein. The echoing scream of the Female Slaver became fainter and fainter until she was long gone.

*************

Asagi looked up from her paperwork, newspaper about the strange murders and the files the cops gave her. Standing there was a brunette female who is somewhere between a teenager and a young adult. "Murders? Slash marks?" She spoke, "You want me to solve a murder?"

"Yea." Asagi spoke as she looked at Yukikaze who is restrained by Rinko Akiyama and Tatsurou Akiyama and yelling, "WHAT COME YOU INVITED HER!!!!" "To solve the murders." Asagi sighed at the younger teen before looking at the brunette female with a calm expression, "Well Beatrice Berumonto, here is something to protect you." as she gave Beatrice Berumonto a weapon which looked a Yoroi-doshi. "Okay then." Beatrice spoke, taking the weapon. "I am sure this will be no cakewalk."


	2. 2- Return of Gabriel

Beatrice look up as she reached her old home. She remember how mental her grandfather Kinzo is. By what she recalled, he usually yell at 7 AM in the morning to his own servants. The teen sighed.  
  
"Okay......" Beatrice thought to herself, "I guess I talk to him...." Beatrice walked to the door which is opened by a young woman. Her short pink hair was styled in a bob cut. Beatrice thought to herself, "What the hell......" Then the woman looked at Beatrice then she heard, "BEATRICE!!!! IS THAT YOU!!!!"  
  
Beatrice quickly ran past the woman and saw her grandpa............in a wheelchair. He look miserable, his eyes blank and silent. Beatrice looked up and saw Kanon, one of Kinzo's servant trying to calm Beatrice down.  
  
"Can someone tell what happened to him?" Beatrice asked then one butler answered, "Well......Miss Oboro tell me that Kinzo suffered a stroke."  
  
A stroke? It's odd to Beatrice Berumonto since Kinzo is the type of guy who listens to his doctors. Guess the stroke caught him unguarded. Kanon looked at Beatrice then he spoke, "Well, you need to calm down, okay....."  
  


*********  
  


At night, Beatrice is trying to sleep but however, she can't......  
  
Then she heard something opening the door slowly which caused Beatrice to flinch.

Then she saw Oboro but this time, she wore a leotard with a slit in the middle, exposing her cleavage. She had two weapons that look like the tekko kagi.

Then there is another woman but unlike Oboro, her pink hair is long and her outfit is also like skimpy as the outfit exposed her breasts.  
  
"Nice bewbs...." Beatrice whispered but Oboro charged at Beatrice who avoided tekko kagi blades, using the butt of the Yoroi-doshi. It brought enough time for Beatrice to run. Beatrce ran and ran until she's outside the house.  
  
"W-What the hell is that?" Beatrice whispered to herself, she almost screamed. Yet she was curious then she looked at the chapel. Well, she hoped that she might sleep here until morning comes or Oboro and that other woman is gone.  
  
Entering the building, she heard something. It sounded like a groan or something like that. Then she noticed something odd.  
  
Beatrice looked for a hiding place to hide from the stranger. Then finally, she noticed a hatch door behind the church podium. Opening it with surprisingly superhuman strength, Beatrice quickly climb down the ladder as she explores the basement. It was dark and it smells horrible.  
  
"God..... What's that smell....?" Beatrice groaned while pinching her nose, "It smell like someone died or something like that..."  
  
Then she saw something, it was a coffin. Then she heard it opening as she fled but she froze.  
  
Then out of the coffin was a man but he looked a victim of starvation. She couldn't believe it her eyes.  
  
"Beatrice!!!" A voice called out then Beatrice saw Kanon. Beatrice was confused by this.

"Kanon......"  
  
"Well, they are real....." Kanon spoke, "But not all of them are evil....."  
  
Then there was a gust of wind. "What the hell...."  
  
Then there is a man with grey hair yet he looked so young. Yet he is dressed like a vampire lord.  
  
"Well, well, well..." The man spoke, "You are weak, Gabriel even though you fought Dracula a long time ago when you helped your own son."  
  
Beatrice was dumbfounded by it. Then the man kicked Gabriel in the stomach so hard that Gabriel let out a groan in pain. Then suddenly, 10...no 50 people appeared out of nowhere and they had elongated canines and it didn't take Beatrice five minutes to realize that the long canines were actually fangs.  
  
Kanon then charged at the strange man, followed by the other vampires. Beatrice ran to the man named Gabriel who is struggling hard to get up.  
  
"Are you ok, buddy?" Beatrice asked Gabriel who looked up to her.  
  
Beatrice could see the pain of thrist. "Too weak..... my...."  
  
"Well, you can drink my blood but please don't kill me......"

*********

"Where are you, Brat......!" Oboro growled, searching for Beatrice then she saw someone.

It was Beatrice, unconscious but there is two bite wounds.  
  
Then she was punched in the stomach by someone.  
  
"EDWIN!!!!" Oboro screamed out as Gabriel Belmont regained his vampiric strength from Beatrice's blood and her own sacrifice.  
  
Gabriel snarled as he picked up a sword, blue energy that looked like fire as he glared at Edwin Black.  
  
"Disgusting." Gabriel Belmont snarled as the vampires quickly eliminated the orcs who are loyal to Edwin. The other vampire glared at Gabriel Belmont. He felt fear at first by this sudden turn of events, then Edwin chuckled maliciously then his hair became longer as his skin became a dark purple color and he had four arms.

"What the-" Kanon spoke, "Impossible."  
  
"Yes..." Edwin snarled, "I will destroy you all and claimed Asagi as my bride!!!"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!" Gabriel roared, fighting Edwin Black. Unknown to Gabriel Belmont and Edwin Black, Beatrice slowly got up and grabbed her yoroi doshi Asagi gave her, drew the blade out of the sheath and threw at Edwin........and chopped off his fingers. Edwin roared in pain, giving Gabriel the upper hand.

SLASH


End file.
